muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets Go to the Movies
in a J. Arthur Rank parody.]] The Muppets Go to the Movies aired on ABC on May 20, 1981 to help promote The Great Muppet Caper. The special was taped between March 9 and 17, 1981.Jim Henson's Red Book - "3/9-17/1981 – ‘VTR The Muppets Go To The Movies.’" In this one-hour special, Lily Tomlin and Dudley Moore join the Muppets in a tribute to film classics. Kermit the Frog hosts the program, which begins with an all-cast rendition of "Hey a Movie!" from The Great Muppet Caper. Film spoofs * The Three Musketeers: Gonzo, Scooter and Link Hogthrob play Athos, Porthos and Gummo. * Invasion of the Unpleasant Things from Outer Space: Moore and Tomlin face giant alien rats, and Moore speaks Japanese with English subtitles. * The Wizard of Oz: Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter and Foo-Foo singing a medley of Oz songs. * The Fool of the Roman Empire: Moore plays jazz piano as Caesar, with a Ben-Hur style chariot race. * The Nephew of Frankenstein: Fozzie visits his uncle, mad scientist Dr. Julius Strangepork, who's creating a monster comedian (Mulch). * A silent movie (spoofing The Sheik) presented by Rowlf, starring Kermit, Sopwith the Camel and Mulch. * Silent Strawberries: A parody of Ingmar Bergman films, directed by Ingmar's brother Gummo Bergman. * Casablanca: Kermit bids a wind-blown Piggy farewell. * Small in the Saddle: A Western sketch with Whatnot cowboys riding cows. * Tarzan and Jane: Tomlin plays Jane opposite Gonzo's Tarzan. * Heat Wave: Miss Piggy performs a la Marilyn Monroe, with a chorus line of penguins. * Goon with the Wind: Moore plays Rhett opposite Piggy's Scarlett. * A Frog Too Far: Kermit is a World War II air force pilot, with Tomlin playing a variety of love interest roles. Additionally, Floyd and Janice perform "Act Naturally" backstage, the entire cast and guest stars (in multiple roles) sing "We'll Meet Again" as the finale, and the special includes three clips from The Great Muppet Caper: "The First Time It Happens", Beauregard's taxi-driving sequence, and "Steppin' Out with a Star". A clip from the finale of The Muppet Movie also appears during the special's opening sequence. The special is unique because it's the first time the entrance to The Muppet Theatre is shown at the end of the special. There is a close up of the exit door and the back entrance during the credits as Kermit is locking up. Cast Muppets: Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Sam the Eagle, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Animal, Rowlf the Dog, Link Hogthrob, Rizzo the Rat, The Swedish Chef, Beaker, Rats, Dr. Strangepork, Mulch, Foo-Foo, Penguins, Pigs, The Scarlet Pimpernel Background Muppets: Angus McGonagle, Bobby Benson, The Babies, one of the Atrics, Koozebanian Phoob, Pops, Sopwith the Camel, Chickens, Frackles, and others. Guest Star: Dudley Moore Special Guest Star: Lily Tomlin Muppet Performers: Frank Oz with Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Louise Gold, Kathryn Mullen, Brian Muehl, Robert Payne, Rollin Krewson and Jim Henson; uncredited, Mike Quinn Notes *Some changes were made to the special for the international airings: ** The corrected title card used before "Hey a Movie!" is inserted before the "Silent Strawberries" sketch. ** Statler and Waldorf make a comment following the "Wizard of Oz" medley. ** Stock footage of the Muppet Theatre audience from The Muppet Show is used before "Heat Wave." ** The sequence during the closing credits uses a different take. The credits are also aligned differently. *According to Mike Quinn, this was the last thing to be taped at ATV using the classic Muppet Show sets. Credits *'Executive Producer:' David Lazer *'Producer:' Jim Henson *'Director:' Peter Harris *'Writers:' Jerry Juhl, Chris Langham, Jim Henson, and Gummo *'Associate Producer:' Martin Baker *'Muppet Designers:' Amy Van Gilder, Caroly Wilcox, Leslee Asch, Cheryl Blaylock, Ed Christie, Deborah Coda, Christine Cooper, Nomi Frederick, Jane Gootnick, Janet Kuhl, Will Morrison *'Muppet Costumes:' Calista Hendrickson, Barbara Davis, Joanne Green, Connie Peterson, Carol Spier, Mary Strieff *'Muppet Workshop Supervisor:' Robert MacCormack *'Muppet Design Consultant:' Michael K. Frith *'Creative Consultant:' Frank Oz *'Music Consultant:' Larry Grossman *'Art Director:' David Chandler *'Orchestra Conductor:' Jack Parnell *'Musical Associate:' Derek Scott *'Lighting Director:' John Rook *'Audio:' Roger Knight *'Senior Floor Manager:' Richard Holloway *'Costumes:' Ann Hollowood Reviews Video releases This special was released on video in the United Kingdom by Palace in the 1980s. It was also released on DVD in Israel. The PAL VHS release omits the original UK commercial bumpers and substitutes them for a shot of the Muppet audience applauding Rowlf at the end of his tribute to the Silent Era. The special was also made available on VHS through Films Incorporated in 1988. Image:TM GTTM Palace.jpg|British VHS Image:Themuppetsgotothemoviehebrewdvd.jpg|Hebrew DVD See also *Transcript *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' (The Muppet Movie promotional special) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Specials